


Lonely Wolf

by KimSlimDo



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut, Werewolf Mates, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimSlimDo/pseuds/KimSlimDo
Summary: Lonely Wolf, Lonely Human. Mates For Life.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when I was 13 so 9 years ago and after many requests I'm finally posting this again but after many tweaks and edits (it really needed it) also this story is heavily inspired by the Twilight series except there are no vampires. I'll try my best to upload.

WARNINGS: Attempted rape (not kaisoo) 

Kyungsoo can feel the seconds drag as his teacher’s monotone voice fills the cold classroom. He can also hear his classmates making big plans for the weekend, with today being Friday. 

But for Kyungsoo there wasn’t anything special about the weekend. Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays they are all the same for him. 

Kyungsoo wakes up alone. Lives alone, and then goes to sleep alone. Despite being an orphan for all his life and having zero social life, Kyungsoo detests being alone. He hates it but does nothing to end his loneliness. Everyone is the same to him. 

He snaps out of his day dream when the loud bell rings ending the day. "Please go over your notes, you will have a quiz Monday.” 

Kyungsoo packs his things and heads out quickly, walking straight towards his locker, not stoping to say hi or bye to anyone. 

“Hey Kyungsoo."

Said male stops in his feet at the mention of his name. He makes a face of utter dread before turning around to face the culprit.

"Yes?" He answers shortly. 

"I was wondering if you would like to come over my house. A couple of friends and I are having a get together and I would love if you came." Kyungsoo tries to remember this boy’s name but fails, what he does remember is his well known reputation for sleeping around and keeping track on how many boys and girls he's conquered. Kyungsoo also knows that that’s the reason he's being invited.

"No thank you, I have better things to do." Kyungsoo easily responds, walking away and ignoring the ugly stares and the rude whispering about him. 

It isn’t the first time Kyungsoo has turned down an invite from someone at school. For Kyungsoo, the possibilities to make friends actually comes easy, it’s Kyungsoo who chooses to ignore them. It’s quite obvious that he’s of above average in looks and his yoga/workout routine also contributes to his physical being attractive. No, making friends isn’t hard. It’s the quality of those friends that matter to Kyungsoo. 

“What a stuck up little bitch. You know that pretty face of yours won’t last forever baby.” The boys spits out and his friends laugh.

Kyungsoo turns around and smirks, “Neither will your dick after yet another positive test for gonorrhea. Have a nice party.”

The rest of the guy’s friends and bystanders try to conceal their laughter as Kyungsoo walks away with a small grin on his face.

—————————————————————

Kyungsoo enters his apartment and throws his backpack on his sofa as he walks straight to his room and changes out of his school uniform. Once he's finished he heads to the kitchen and starts to cook himself something. He turns on the tv to feel less alone, something he would never admit to himself. 

"But despite the cloudy and rainy weather we've been having this week, Saturday night we’re having a beautiful sight, a full moon with zero chance of fog or cloudiness." The news reporter announces and Kyungsoo turns to pay attention at the talk of a full moon. He sits on his coach and turns the volume up. “We’re informed that a small group of moon lovers will be camping out by the river trails in the forest to capture the stunning view.” 

The moon subject has never interested Kyungsoo until a few months ago when every night, usually near midnight, he dreams about a full moon. The dream always starts the same. He’s wandering the dark yet peaceful forest alone. At first he would cry and call for help but eventually Kyungsoo would walk until arriving at a clearing, surrounded by many large slick boulders. It’s there that he’d have a clear view of the dark sky. Full moon. It was always a full moon. It’s then that the dream would change. He’d either fall asleep on the floor as he watched the moon. Or he’d begin running away at the sight of two golden eyes hiding in the dense part of the woods. He’d run and run until he’d wake up in his bed, sweaty and panting.

Kyungsoo has no clue what it means. But maybe this is a sign that he needs to go in real life. Perhaps he should plan to camp up in the woods, maybe then he’ll stop having that dream and finally get a good night’s rest.

“We recommend caution to those who will be camping out in the woods. We’ve been told that the park rangers have been receiving recent reports of large bear sightings. Please use precaution and follow the instructions here on the screen that the park rangers have shared. Always go accompanied and never wander alone. With that we wrap up tonights- ” Kyungsoo shuts off his tv and starts to prepare his dinner all while he thinks about what the news castor reported. “Bears?”

He thinks about his plans tomorrow but decides he’s too curious to stay home.

—————————————————————

The next day, Kyungsoo packs his backpack with camera lens, water food and blankets. Despite this being his first going camping, he’s exited for tonight and he's hoping that his camera can capture the moon's beauty.

"I'm all set." Kyungsoo whispers to himself and starts to dress for tonight. He checks again if he has everything he needs. Once he's done he heads to his favorite restaurant for dinner.

He takes a seat and the waiter brings the menu.

"Kyungsoo?” The waiter calls his name and Kyungsoo looks up, recognizing him as the annoying guy from his class. 

“Oh.” Is all Kyungsoo responds, and internally is deciding wether he wants to stay or not. 

“What does the infamous Kyungsoo eat on the weekends, well besides cock?” The guys jokes loudly that a few guests turn to look at them. 

“Nothing from you.” Kyungsoo gets up and leaves the restaurant but what Kyungsoo doesn’t notice is that the waiter follows him out.

—————————————————————

Kyungsoo parks his car by the others and starts the long process of the hike. The sun is just setting down and the weather isn’t as cold as he thought it would be.

By the time Kyungsoo reaches the spot, the sun is long gone and the moon is high in the sky. 

“Wow.” Kyungsoo almost tears up at the sight. It’s exactly like his dream. He tries to think if he’s ever been here before but he hasn’t, not even for a school trip.

Kyungsoo sets down his backpack and takes his camera out. He manages to take a few shots before a familiar voice breaks his concentration.

“So this is what you do?” Kyungsoo turns and is confused to see the guy from earlier there.

“Can I help you?” Kyungsoo frowns and the man gets closer. 

“Yes you can, come back to my car.” The man reaches for Kyungsoo’s camera but the smaller is faster and he’s able to reach his backpack and put it away.

“I’m leaving.” Kyungsoo begins to walk away but the man grabs a hold of him.

“Let me go you bastard!" Kyungsoo yells, pulling his wrist from the guy’s hold but he only tightens the grip.

"No. I'm going to teach you not to be such a snob." He threatens. And before Kyungsoo knows it, the man has him pinned on one of the boulders. “Fuck, you really are a beauty.”

“Go fuck yourself!” Kyungsoo yells out and the man only gets more upset.

“Lets see how tough you really are after I have my way with you.” The man begins to pull off Kyungsoo’s clothes and the smaller shrieks out for help only to be slapped by his attacker.

Kyungsoo can only cry, feeling completely helpless. He stares out to the dense forest, hoping someone will walk out to help him when a pair of golden eyes catch his attention. They’re gone in a flash and Kyungsoo can only yell out again when suddenly the man’s hands are no longer on him. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and hears instead the attacker crying out in pain. 

What if it’s a bear? What does he do now?

Slowly, Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees the man was thrown to the opposite side of the clearing. 

"Who the hell are you!" The man groans out, holding his pulsing shoulder.

"Someone you don't want to mess with.”A low chilling voice answers back and it isn’t until then that Kyungsoo notices the other person in the clearing.

So it wasn’t a bear, thank god Kyungsoo thinks.

Kyungsoo turns his head to get a look of his savior but the man is already turned around. Kyungsoo only gets to see his backside. He has long strong legs and broad shoulders. His hair is a light brown and his voice when he spoke was so deep and rich.

Kyungsoo wants to yell out to thank him but the man only runs away faster, besides Kyungsoo can’t manage any noise to come out his throat. Instead he looks up at the moon and cries.

—————————————————————

Eventually Kyungsoo manages to keep it together and calls the police. The man who he later learns is named Jay, has a broken ankle and shoulder. Jay tries to blame it all on Kyungsoo but the officers notice how ragged Kyungsoo’s clothes are and his bruised cheek. They handcuff Jay and take him to their patrol car. 

“I’m guessing you'd like to press charges?” Kyungsoo nods and the officer writes down his information.

“What about the crazy dick who hurt me!” Jay yells out and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

“Was there someone else?” The officer asks Kyungsoo and he nods. “Did you get a good look of him?”

“No, but even if I did I wouldn’t say a thing. He saved me.” The officer nods his head and gives Kyungsoo a ride back to his car.

Once home, Kyungsoo sets all his things down and slumps on his sofa. He wipes the tears from his eyes and chuckles away his trauma before taking a long warm bath.

Afterwards he wraps his body in a mini robe and walks into his room, he stares out the glass doors of his balcony. He can’t explain it but he swears he’s being watched. But it’s not a bad feeling, more like comforting. He decides to keep the curtains open as he undresses. He takes his time lathering his soft body with lotion and oils. He can feel his cheeks burning from the thought of being watched but when he looks out the doors, there is no one on the street. When he’s done changing, he steps out to the balcony and turns to the sides, hoping to spot someone(his savior)but the street is quiet and alone. 

A lonely feeling creeps into Kyungsoo’s chest and he walks back inside closing the doors and pulling the curtains shut. He gets into bed and dreams of his mysterious savior and those yellow amber eyes.


	2. Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO MAMA POWERS PLUS OTHER POWERS. AND YES YIXING IS A WOMEN HERE.

The fresh air of the green mossy forest brings a nostalgic feeling to Jongin. It’s the smell of home. After so many years, they’re finally back. 

“Your cabin is ready for you to move in Jongin.” Junmyeon, an alpha and leader of their pack, gives him a warm smile. Jongin nods his head in answer. “I know you’re happy about our move back here but I’m sensing anxiety as well, is there something wrong?”

“Please don’t read my feelings, I hate when you do it.” Jongin remains looking forward at the stunning view of mountains and greenery but he can hear Junmyeon’s internal thoughts of amusement. 

I know you’re reading my thoughts. Junmyeon cheekily thinks and Jongin rolls his eyes but manages to slip a grin.

“I’m not sure why I am feeling anxious. This is our home. This is where you changed me all those years ago and yet I can feel… there’s something different in the air.

“Perhaps a mate?” Junmyeon suggests and this time Jongin doesn’t try to hide his annoyance to his leader.

“There is no one for me, you now that well, Junmyeon.” Jongin locks his jaw and stares at Junmyeon. “I am underserving of love. The past hundred years of solitude have shown to that. ”

“I wish you could see yourself the way I do. The way your brothers see you.” Junmyeon rests his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “You were my first transformation all those years ago and I consider you like my son. It’s only natural that I wish for your happiness.”

“My sins are too scarlet red to be forgiven so easily, Junmyeon.” Jongin laments. “My being alone is not a coincidence. It’s a punishment.”

Junmyeon leaves after that and Jongin remains outside for an hour longer before retreating to his own personal cabin. The land they all reside on was one Jongin had grown up in. He loved living on the mountain and how their cabins were near yet far enough for privacy. He watches from afar at Junmyeon and Yixing holding hands as they take a stroll down the mountain side. 

He tries to ignore the feeling of jealousy and want for a mate of his own when Junmyeon steals a soft kiss from the healer omega. Jongin looks away and decided to get dressed and head to the nearest town. 

He only manages to unlock his car when he’s stopped and interrogated. 

“Where are you going?” Sehun asks and Jongin turns to give the youngest of their pack a cold glare. 

“Don’t ask me when you already know the answer.” Jongin slips into his car but keeps the door open as he turns it on.

“The future can always change, you know my visions are never 100% accurate. Besides out of all of us, you are the most unpredictable.” Sehun smirks when Jongin tries to shut the car door but can’t.

“Air though is always a force I can accurately control.” Sehun releases his hold on the door and Jongin gives him the finger before driving off, his tires screeching loudly.

“Good luck.” Sehun smiles to himself and turns to tell his mate all about the new person they’re soon to meet.

——————————

Jongin decides the small town is nice and quiet. It seems the humans have yet to ruin it completly. He places the bags of his errands in the passenger seat and he admires for a moment the warm orange sunset.

“Tonight is a full moon.” He tells himself. He should hurry back to the safety of the forest to shift. 

It’s much easier now to control his wolf than it was in the first few years of his new life. Now a short time in his wolf form does the trick. 

He decides to stop by a secluded hiking trail at the bottom of the mountain to pass the transformation. A decision that later Jongin would fail to explain, even to himself, the reason he chose to shift at that location instead of heading back the comfort of his home. Clearly whatever force that was in the air that night, the alpha unconsciously followed. 

Jongin looks in all directions before teleporting to the deepest part of the forest. Right after landing he shifts and howls up to the glossy full moon. He runs as fast he can and instinctively marks his scent around the territory. He stops by a small creek to take a short sip of water when he’s abruptly hit by an euphoric scent. He almost falls into the water from how strong and paralyzing it is. 

Jongin inhales as much as he can and he shamefully catches whiff of his own arousal. He decides to run as far away as he can when a cry for help breaks all thought of leaving. 

Protect.

Attack.

Mate.

Jongin charges towards the scent and cry until two humans come to view. Two men.

He can’t see neither of their faces nor does he wait for a chance to. Jongin shifts back to his human self, still conscious enough not to break the lycanthrope secrecy pact, and makes his way to help the owner of the heavenly scent.

The alpha fights to remain calm but the thought of this larger stranger hurting the smaller stranger drives him absolutely mad. His movements are fast and harsh so by the time he comes too, he realizes he’s broken the attacker’s shoulder and thrown him across the clearing. 

Jongin side eyes the smaller male and a foreign sensation runs through his body. 

"Who the hell are you!" He hears the attacker whimper out and Jongin responds calmly. “Someone you don't want to mess with."

Jongin could care less about the sobbing human on the ground and instead he stares at the stunning boy who has his eyes shut in fear. Jongin's breathing begins to speed up and his chest hurts unbearibly as his heart starts to beat incredibly fast. His skin begins to heat up and that same scent in the air as before has his inner wolf screaming to claw out.

"Shit." He curses, feeling the last of his self control slipping. So without uttering a single word to the enchanting boy, he runs as fast as he can before he transforms.

———————

Jongin doesn’t manage to stay in his human form any longer so he leaves his car and rushes on foo to his home, to his pack. 

He lets out a loud howl when his body seems to grow bigger in size and weight. Jongin doesn't understand what’s happening so he lets himself fall to the ground, hoping the damp, cool earth can bring his body heat down. 

It’s taking everything in him to ignore his alpha’s desire of taking that boy as his. Something must be deeply wrong with him.

That boy. That lust inducing scent belongs to…a human.

Jongin manages to reach the very outskirts of their territory but he isn’t surprised to see his pack approaching him. 

“Jongin what’s wrong, what happened?” Junmyeon asks, frantically calling for Yixing to aid the alpha. 

"God, you're burning up, what did you do?" Yixing scolds him, pressing both her palms on each side of Jongin’s head. Some of the cloudiness and confusion disappears in his mind and Jongin finally shifts back to his human form. 

Jongin can see Junmyeon and the rest holding their noses and Yixing ,although seeming unbothered, is also holding her breath. He must be realizing incredibly strong alpha pheremones.

“Jongin, what happened?” Junmyeon asks again and Jongin can only groan in agony as an answer.

“Oh please, isn’t it obvious.” A clear and sarcastic, voice intervenes. “He’s imprinted on someone. But we don’t need to guess, let’s ask our little seer here what actually happened.”

“Enough Baekhyun, we checked the town and nearby land for any other wolves but found no trace.” Junmyeon answers firmly but the omega rolls his eyes and waits for Sehun to spill. 

“Junmyeon hyung is right. There was no wolf in my vision.” Sehun starts and Junmyeon nods in agreement. “But Baekhyun hyung is also right.”

“Ohh how surprising.” Baekhyun teases and his mate, Chanyeol, only huffs for him to stop. That goes ignored as well. 

“What do you mean, Sehun?” Junmyeon gives their youngest a scolding stare. “What did you see?”

Sehun looks down at his suffering brother and shakes his head in distress.

“It’s okay Sehun.” Luhan, the younger’s mate calmly reassures him with a hug and a smile. “Tell them what you saw in you vision.”

Sehun nods and clears his throat. “I saw Jongin imprint on someone in the woods on the night of the full moon. But I thought his mate would be a wolf as well…I wasn’t aware that it would be..”

“Be what?” Yixing asks, holding a now conscious Jongin.

“Human.”

“Human?” Baekhyun repeats with disgust and Chanyeol can feel a migraine growing in his head.

“I’m sorry. If I would have known he would be human I would have stopped Jongin from going.” Sehun apologizes and Jongin growls in disagreement. 

“No he’s right Jongin, being with a human is out of the question.” Baekhyun asserts his opinion on the matter. “It’s unheard of and honestly dangerous to our kind.”

“But he’s my mate.” Jongin fumes, standing up to face the short omega. “I decide if it’s dangerous or not.”

“Nevertheless, mating with a human is not only torture to us but barbaric for them.” Baekhyun exhorts, making a few of the pack members nod their heads in agreement. “You can’t expect for them to return your love and affection when you’re the one who’s imprinted.”

“He’s right Jongin.” Junmyeon softly says. “There is consent to keep in mind. Humans do not choose their mates like we do. Forcing him to be with you would be cruel and reckless if they decide to reject. Of course there is the possibility to change them.”

Jongin growls loudly and Junmyeon gives him a court smile. “Something I know goes against your morals but again there is the question of consent. He must know what’s going to happen before turning. You must keep away from him if you are not willing to change him. No matter how much you wish not to.”

“I know, fuck I know. You think I chose this? To imprint on a human?!” Jongin exclaims. “I would never wish this life on anyone. Even if that means I loose him forever.”

“But he is your soulmate, yes?” Yixing frowns, wiping the sweat from Jongin’s temple with a soft cloth. “Consent can be achieved if he gets to know you. He must be a kind soul, what for him to match with you-“

“No!” Jongin steps away from them and shakes his head. “I won’t do this to him.”

He can’t bear their pity looks any longer so he runs away, back to the spot, the clearing.

“Junmyeon there must be something you can do. Maybe change his mind and-“ “Yixing love, no one has ever been able to change Jongin’s mind. He will never change the human boy.”

“But it’s his mate. This isn’t fair.” Yixing weeps, and Junmyeon wipes the omega’s tears gently. 

“I know. It kills me to see him in pain too.”

———————

When Jongin arrives to the clearing, it’s empty as he expected. They’re all gone, all but the faintest trace of his mate’s scent. He decides to follow it and he’s surprised to learn his mate lives only a few blocks away. He tells himself he only wishes to know if the boy was able to get home safely and nothing more.

When he reaches the exact street, he parks his car at the end and decides to walk. He quickly figures out which studio belongs to his mate. The boy carelessly left the curtains open of his balcony glass doors for all to see. 

It isn’t stalking, Jongin quickly assures himself. More like guarding. 

The alpha stares in awe as his mate slips out of the silk bathrobe and begins to lather his enticing skin right by the glass doors.

“Fuck.” Jongin covers his face with his hand and he breaths out in frustration. 

He is gorgeous. Absolute perfection.

When the glass doors suddenly open, Jongin hides by the thick lamp post and hopes the human doesn’t spot him. He doesn’t move a muscle until he hears the doors click shut again. This time, his human also shuts the curtains. Jongin teleports onto his balcony and checks to see if the doors are locked. They are.

He leaves his scent all around the exterior of the building in hopes to wear off other alphas before he departs.

Letting go of this human will be the hardest thing Jongin will have to do. 

The alpha stares up at the moon with hatred. 

This is his punishment and he will gracefully accept it. 

He hopes.


	3. Curious and Curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many errors. sorry. also i use many twilight quotes and scenes in this chapter. Mostly my favorite ones. I hope you enjoy them.

Kyungsoo sat on his couch holding his knees up to his chest, unable to stop thinking about his anonymous savior. 

Kyungsoo had spent his entire Sunday morning imagining what his face could look like. He had pictured it while eating lunch and now after having dinner. 

Honestly, thinking about his savior was the only thing distracting Kyungsoo from the very reason he had to be saved. The thought of almost being sexually assaulted, had him feeling paranoid and unsafe. 

Kyungsoo dreads the thought of even stepping into school tomorrow. He knows everyone has found out Jay was arrested last night and he won’t be able to stand the hateful reactions or the pitiful ones if the reason why gets out. It is a small town. 

But that guy.

He was….attractive. 

Kyungsoo has never seen him before, well he’s never met anyone that has that same build and shoulders and legs at least. Could he be a tourist? He was in the trails, although now that Kyungsoo remembers, he wasn’t wearing hiking gear. More like dress pants and shoes. 

Kyungsoo lets out a small whimper and covers his face, feeling his cheeks burn and his heart rapidly beat.

It was just his luck to fall so deeply and so quickly for a complete stranger who intervened in what could have been a nightmare like any decent human would. But instead of just feeling thankful. Kyungsoo’s gone and fell in love with a man whose face he’s never seen. 

By the time it’s 9 pm, Kyungsoo decides to get his things ready for Monday. He only hopes that everyone can just ignore him and not bring up Jay.

—————————

No one in the pack dared to bother Jongin for the remainder of the weekend but eventually, he showed up for dinner. They were discussing their roles for this time around. Because of the immortal lycanthrope gene, their bodies do not age or change throughout time, human or wolf. So every 30 years they change locations to keep their secret hidden.

“The longer I live, the stronger my dislike grows for teenage humans.” Baekhyun sneers, hating the very idea of repeating a senior year of high school once more.

“You know the younger we start in a location, the longer we can stay without attracting suspicion,” Junmyeon informs and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, having heard those same words time and time again.

“Senior year is the most exciting though. It has prom and graduation and school trips.” Sehun smiles, holding onto Luhan’s arm. “Besides this will be the first time Luhan and I will attend together.”

Luhan is their newest addition to the family and they met when the pack resided in China 10 years ago. Sehun had taken the role of a race car driver then and it was because of this profession that the two even met. Sehun of course had already seen Luhan in his vision.

“How romantic, oh to be high school sweethearts and fuck around during class.” Baekhyun drones but turns to give Chanyeol a filthy expression that makes the beta blush.

“Jongin will also be a senior this year while I will work down at the animal shelter.” Junmyeon hands Jongin all of his identifications but doesn’t expect the alpha to join in on the conversation.

“Junmyeon, are you out of your mind? Jongin can’t go to school. That human will be there and it will only make things more difficult for him. Let him attend college instead.” Baekhyun protests and Junmyeon raises his hand to quiet him down. 

“The enrollment was made a week ago, it’s too late. Besides, not everyone here is against their union.” Junmyeon turns to give his mate a small smile and Yixing nods his head in agreement. 

“Junmyeon.” Jongin snarls out the leader’s name but Junmyeon remains passive. “I have made my choice clear. I will not get close to him and neither will the pack.”

“But I’ve seen him Jongin.” Sehun explains, reaching out for the alpha. “He chooses to become one of us, he chooses you as his mate back. He loves you.”

“Don’t look into my future. I choose what it will be, not you. I refuse to change him. I refuse to make him like me, a beast. I won’t allow it, even if it kills me.” Jongin storms off to his home, leaving his pack feeling helpless. 

“I don’t want to lose my brother.” Sehun softly whimpers and the rest agree. If Jongin rejects his destined mate, then he breaks their most sacred law. All werewolves are destined to a specific person to be their soulmates, a mate that is chosen by the goddess of the moon, or so the legends say. But when that soulmate is rejected or denied, a deadly disease starts to slowly grow in the werewolves’ heart, turning the heart black. Eventually killing them. It is unforgivable for mates to reject one another. And punishable by death. 

“Things will work out.” Junmyeon gives them a reassuring smile but everyone can tell it doesn’t reach his sapphire blue eyes.

—————————

To Kyungsoo’s surprise, no one seems to know yet about his attack or the fact that Jay was arrested. He’s relieved and when he walks into his history class, he’s taken aback by the loud buzz of his classmates. Dread starts filling his chest. They know, the whole school knows. Why else would they be so rowdy on a Monday morning? He steps into the classroom but it isn’t Kyungsoo they’re talking about.

Kyungsoo looks around the room until they land at the very back by the large windows. Sitting right next to his seat is a boy Kyungsoo’s sure he’s never seen before and yet…he finds him familiar somehow. The boy has long dark and messy hair that’s tied up in a loose bun. A few strands have escaped and Kyungsoo is sure if he were to touch them, it would be softer than silk. His jawline and nose are sharp and defined. Kyungsoo can tell even by him sitting that he’s taller than everyone in the class and underneath the sweater, his arms and shoulders are wide and strong. His skin is clear and a lovely olive tone. He’s absolutely gorgeous.

The boy looks away from the windows and turns to look at Kyungsoo, their eyes locking instantly. His eyes. They’re golden. Kyungsoo doesn’t look away and neither does the boy, but instead of a neutral stare, the boy gives him a dark glare before turning to face the window again.

Rude, Kyungsoo thinks as he makes his way to his seat. He doesn’t dare to stare at the new boy again, unlike the other girls and boys in the room are. Instead, he silences his phone and looks straight ahead. The loud screeching noise of the new boy moving his desk away makes Kyungsoo jump a bit but again he keeps his eyes glued to the board in front. What is his problem?

When the teacher finally arrives, he introduces the boy, Jongin, as a new transfer. 

Jongin remains silent when the teacher asks if he would like to say something about himself, so he moves on with the class.

When the bell finally rings, Kyungsoo barely has all his things in his bag when he sees Jongin rush out of the class, his hand over his nose. 

Was his cologne too strong? Kyungsoo discreetly smells himself but doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. He was rapidly getting annoyed with the other male’s behavior towards him.

“Oh Kyungsoo, can you do me a favor. I have to leave early, can you drop off these documents at the front office.” His teacher hands him a folder and he nods, his next class is by there anyway.

“Sure.”

When Kyungsoo enters the office, he spots Jongin furiously talking to their guidance counselor.

“I’m afraid all of Mr.Park’s periods are full, you can’t transfer, I’m sorry.” 

Jongin turns his head and meets his eyes once again.

“Fine. I’ll just have to endure it.” Jongin passes by him, opening the door harshly on his way out. 

Kyungsoo remains still in his spot, completely appalled. What could have Kyungsoo possibly done to this new kid for him to hate him so much? 

“Honey, what is it you need?” The secretary in the front asks and Kyungsoo hands over the folder before walking to his next class, wondering what on earth was wrong with Jongin.

—————————

Lunch had been odd as well.

Apparently, Jongin wasn’t the only new kid, he has 4 adoptive brothers who transferred too. Or at least that’s what everyone else is saying. All five of them are sitting together, and Kyungsoo swears he catches the shorter one in the group sending him disgusted stares.

Once he has his food, Kyungsoo sits by himself at a table that is close to a group of gossiping seniors.

“Oh yeah, they’re all so hot. The tall one and the short are Baekhyun and Chanyeol and they’re definitely together. I have them in my gym class and I swear I saw them kiss.”

“Wait the other ones are also together, Luhan and Sehun. My friend asked them and they said yes. Although they kinda look alike, are you sure they’re all adopted?” 

“Yes, my mom told me their foster mother is some rich genius doctor who can’t have kids and their father owns multiple properties and loves animals so much he decided to help our shelter.”

“Still weird that they’re all dating, I mean they are brothers, no?”

“Well they aren’t actually related, I mean technically it’s not illegal, I don’t know.”

“So not only are their foster parents rich, but they’re also genius matchmakers too?” 

“I guess. Just look at them, they’re all so handsome, you think they’d mind adopting a straight girl?”

“Wait, what about the one in the middle.”

“Oh, Jongin? I think he’s single but good luck asking him out. You know that stunning girl from chem, big ass, small waist Julie.”

“Yes”

“She balled up and asked him out only for Jongin to scoff at her and walk away. He’s such an asshole.”

“A hot asshole.” 

“You don’t think he’s gay as well?”

“We don’t know if any of them are gay. They could be bi or pan or-”

“You know what I meant, do you think he likes girls.”

“I don’t know but the boy is gorgeous. This is the best thing that has happened to this town.” 

Kyungsoo decides that’s enough eavesdropping and begins to eat his food. When he finishes, Kyungsoo gets up to throw away the trash. He looks up, just out of curiosity and all five of the brothers are looking right at him. Jongin and the short one, in particular, are giving him death glares, so Kyungsoo does what he would do to anyone who’s being rude to him and gives them all the finger before walking out.

—————————

Kyungsoo didn’t have any more classes with Jongin or his adoptive siblings, so he decides to confront him the next day. Except he doesn’t show up. He doesn’t come to school the next day either, or the day after that. By Thursday, Kyungsoo gives up and ignores the looks his brothers give him, who do attend school, whenever they meet in the hallways or lunch.

It isn’t until Friday that Kyungsoo has his chance to demand an answer but the strangeness only grows as Jongin gives him an actual smile and a nod.

“This week we have been discussing Ancient Greek mythology and the many ways it’s still extremely influential in our daily lives today. I am passing your assigned stories that you will write an essay on and make a visual presentation as well. This will be a parent project with the person next to you. Use the remainder of class time to talk about things and who will do what.”

Kyungsoo turns to his right, but the girl next to him has already chosen the boy to her right so he’s left with only one option. He rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning to look at Jongin. 

“Hello, I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier this week. My name is Kim Jongin. You’re Kyungsoo?”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo doesn’t quite understand what’s going on but something about Jongin’s deep voice and amber eyes makes him temporarily forget the whole argument he has planned to give him.

“You were gone.” Is all he manages to say and Jongin nods his head, looking all but comfortable.

“Yeah, I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons.” Kyungsoo only nods, not believing him and Jongin seems to sense that. The teacher saves them both by handing Jongin their slip.

“We have Persephone and Hades.” Kyungsoo makes a face but takes out his notebook and pencil.

“Do you not like this story?” Jongin stares at him intently and Kyungsoo can feel his intakes of air shortening. Why is he so handsome, Kyungsoo curses.

“No, I don’t. Who in this day and age would enjoy it. I mean I understand that the symbolic reason of the story is to explain seasonal changes and harvests but who wants to read about a beautiful goddess being kidnapped, raped, and kept hostage by an old god.” Kyungsoo takes the paper from Jongin’s hands and writes his name by the essay part of the project.

“So the idea of someone choosing your fate for you and having to compromise your freedom is-“ Kyungsoo cuts him off there but notices Jongin doesn’t seem to mind much.

“Repulsive, yes. I don’t care how many versions of the story are out there where they twist about how she grew to love him. Hades will forever be a selfish monster and Persephone a beautiful lost soul. Honestly, if it weren’t for her mother, she wouldn’t have had that tiny bit of freedom. I guess even in myths, parents are a must.”

Kyungsoo cringes as that last part slips out of his mouth. He turns to look at Jongin, and the boy has a look of confusion and frustration. “Do you not get along with your parents?”

“No. I mean I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any.” Somehow the thought of Jongin knowing the little sob story that is his life doesn’t bother him as much as he thinks it should. “I guess you sorta can relate, I mean I overheard about you being adopted….please say it’s true and that I’m not being an insensitive dick.”

Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo swears it’s the most beautiful noise he’s ever heard. “Yes, I am. My real parents passed away when I was younger.” 

“I’m sorry. I was raised in an orphanage. I have no idea who my parents are. And I was never adopted. I just recently moved out of the home and into my own loft.” Kyungsoo looks down at his notebook and starts to write down the main points for his essay just to distract himself from Jongin’s stare.

“Do you resent your parents?” He asks and Kyungsoo scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “No, I’m sure they had their reasons for leaving me.”

“Do you resent the fact you were never adopted?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo once again shakes his head. “No.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just..trying to figure you out. You’re very difficult for me to read.” Kyungsoo chooses to ignore this statement and instead asks Jongin about his eyes.

“Are those contacts or real? They’re an amber color.” 

“Huh? Oh no, they’re not contacts I…they’re hazel but the…the fluorescents make them appear gold.” Jongin explains rapidly. He then takes the slip to mark his name by the visual slot. Soon after the bell rings and once again Jongin rushes out of the classroom. This time leaving Kyungsoo even more confused than last time.

—————————

Jongin wasn’t sure if he could actually purposely ignore the love of his life, despite swearing he was going to. So when he first entered the school building, out of all the scents, he wasn’t picking up his mate’s. He feels a mixture of relief and disappointment. But all of that changes his 3rd period in History when that familiar and intoxicating scent fills his senses. Jongin doesn’t know if he can manage a whole hour let alone the whole year being so close to his soul mate. 

The boy has short black hair that’s styled effortlessly. It makes Jongin want to run his hands through it. His face is soft and pale but his lips are red and plump. Jongin’s eyes are immediately drawn to his porcelain neck, and the lovely small birthmarks adorning it. And his eyes. Large and round and deep brown, simply mesmerizing. He’s short, which is adorable and really fit. Even if he wasn’t, he would still be the most beautiful person in the world to Jongin. 

Jongin stifles a laugh at the overwhelming thoughts of the class when his mate walks through the room. His name is Kyungsoo and apparently, Jongin isn’t the only one smitten with him. His mate is a heartbreaker. 

Panic seeps into Jongin when he realizes the only other empty seat in the class is right beside him. He holds his breath once the short boy sits next to him. He tries to discreetly distance himself but the desk makes a loud screech. 

“Jongin would you like to say something about yourself?” Jongin only realizes the teacher is asking him a question when Kyungsoo turns to look at him. He remains silent and eventually, the teacher begins to teach.

Jongin can hear the slow ticking on the clock above him finally pass 10:59. He grabs his backpack and speeds out of the room, trying to get as much distance from Kyungsoo as he can.

Once he’s outside, Jongin lets out a large breath. He can’t bear with this for a whole year. He has to change classes.

“Please, is there any chance I can change it?”

“I’m afraid all of Mr.Park’s periods are full, you can’t transfer, I’m sorry.” 

Jongin tenses at the presence of Kyungsoo. He turns to look at him and meets his eyes once again.

“Fine. I’ll just have to endure it.” Jongin passes by him, dragging his feet and holding his breath. He wants nothing more than to turn around and take Kyungsoo in his arms.

——————

“How are you doing?” Sehun asks him and Jongin only responds with a dark glare. “Sorry, that was a stupid question.”

“Sehun can you please control your thoughts.” Jongin hisses and Sehun nods but Luhan kicks Jongin on the shin. 

“Stop being a dick, Sehun can’t help it just like you can’t help reading our thoughts.” Luhan rubs Sehun’s back soothingly and he smiles. 

“I can’t read his mind,” Jongin confesses and the table goes still. 

“What do you mean you can’t? He’s a human. Is it because he’s your mate.” Baekhyun asks, appearing insulted. 

“I’m not sure. I have never met anyone, human or not, whose mind I couldn’t read.” Jongin sneaks a quick glance at Kyungsoo and chuckles when he realizes his mate is eavesdropping in on the conversation of the group of girls next to him. So Kyungsoo is a little interested in him.

“Will you stop staring!” Baekhyun fumes, gripping the bottle of water in his hand tightly. “You’re drooling like a dog. It’s disgusting.”

”Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calmly calls his mate’s name. “Be nice.”

Baekhyun turns to look at Kyungsoo and grimaces but keeps his mouth shut.

“No, he’s right. I have to keep my distance. For his sake.” They all turn to look at Kyungsoo, who at this time, is near the exit doors. What they don’t expect is for the young human to turn around and flick them all off with his two fingers before heading out the doors.

Sehun and Luhan burst out laughing, while Baekhyun curses in complete disbelief. Chanyeol only turns to look at a speechless Jongin and sighs. “Just your type, huh Jongin.”

——————

Jongin decides to skip the remainder of the week Monday night, but by Wednesday his wolf is becoming more and more restless. He desperately wants to be by Kyungsoo’s side. He wants that human to be his.

“Running away won’t solve it, Jongin.” Junmyeon enters Jongin’s large bedroom and elegantly sits by the mountains of records and albums Jongin has laying around.

“Junmyeon, what other choice do I have.” Jongin groans, letting his head fall into his own hands.

“Embrace fate.” Junmyeon silences his argument with his magic. He draws water for the nearest creek and makes it go in a circle. “Water can not fight the direction it flows and neither can you with fate. There is a reason that young man is your mate. There is a reason you have been alone for a century. There is a reason you found him in your original home. How can you not see it, son?”

“Because I am undeserving of such fate. Whatever have I done to gain such prize.” Jongin opens the glass doors that lead outside in his room and he inhales. “Give it a rest, Jun.”

He teleports into the deep forest and shifts, staying out there for the remainder of the day and next.

But by Friday, he’s caved into his true desires and drives straight to school. 

When 3rd period rolls around, Jongin decides that having a normal conversation with Kyungsoo might help ease his forever growing desire for the man. When he sees Kyungsoo, he nods and smiles. 

“This week we have been discussing Ancient Greek mythology and the many ways it’s still extremely influential in our daily lives today. I am passing your assigned stories that you will write an essay on and make a visual presentation as well. This will be a parent project with the person next to you. Use the remainder of class time to talk about things and who will do what.”

No. Coming back had been a mistake. Now, Jongin had no choice but to interact more with Kyungsoo. When the human turns to look at him, Jongin once again tries to read his thoughts but he ends up with gray cloudiness so he decides he will introduce himself first. 

“Hello, I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier this week. My name is Kim Jongin. You’re Kyungsoo?”

“Yes.” Jongin can feel his heart expand at the sound of Kyungsoo’s rich voice. Especially since it’s being directed at just him.

“You were gone.” Jongin hears the silky voice say and he nods, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse as to answer why.

“Yeah, I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons.” Jongin can tell the human doesn’t believe him but thankfully, Mr.s Park interrupts the award silence with the project slip. Jongin reads the names written and he internally curses. 

“We have Persephone and Hades.” How ironic. He notices the displeased face Kyungsoo makes and he can’t help but ask. 

“Do you not like this story?”

Jongin stares at him intently, excited to finally be able to learn something new about his mate.

“No, I don’t. Who in this day and age would enjoy it. I mean I understand that the symbolic reason of the story is to explain seasonal changes and harvests but who wants to read about a beautiful goddess being kidnapped, raped, and kept hostage by an old god.” Kyungsoo takes the paper from Jongin’s hands and writes his name by the essay part of the project.

Jongin can feel his self-hatred growing in tons at the slight thought of Kyungsoo feeling like a prisoner because of him. Like Persephone.

“So the idea of someone choosing your fate for you and having to compromise your freedom is-“ Kyungsoo cuts him off and Jongin finds it amusing.

“Repulsive, yes. I don’t care how many versions of the story are out there where they twist it out to how she grew to love him. Hades will forever be a selfish monster and Persephone a beautiful lost soul. Honestly, if it weren’t for her mother, she wouldn’t have had that tiny bit of freedom. I guess even in myths, parents are a must.”

Monster. They do agree on that point. Kyungsoo would never willingly sacrifice his life and freedom for someone like him. But instead of keeping the topic to school-related topics only, Jongin decides he needs to learn more about what the last bit Kyungsoo said, so he hesitantly asks. “Do you not get along with your parents?”

“No. I mean I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any.” Jongin’s wolfs cries in sadness inside Jongin as the image of a lonely child Kyungsoo comes to mind. “I guess you sorta can relate, I mean I overheard about you being adopted….please say it’s true and that I’m not being an insensitive dick.”

Cute, Jongin thinks as he laughs. Kyungsoo is so funny without even realizing it. “Yes, I am. My parents passed away when I was younger.” 

Jongin doesn’t like the idea of lying to his mate, but in this case, it’s the perfect way to know more about him.

“I’m sorry. I was raised in an orphanage. I have no idea who my parents are. And I was never adopted. I just recently moved out of the home and into my own loft.” Jongin stares deeply at Kyungsoo and wishes he could hug the boy in his arms.

“Do you resent your parents?” Jongin asks and his mate scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “No, I’m sure they had their reasons for leaving me.”

“Do you resent the fact you were never adopted?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo once again shakes his head. “No.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just..trying to figure you out. You’re very difficult for me to read.” Jongin internally curses himself for saying that. If he wasn’t giving off a weird aura before, he sure is now. 

“Are those contacts or real? They’re an amber color.” 

That one did catch him off guard.

“Huh? Oh no, they’re not contacts I…they’re hazel but the…the fluorescents make them appear gold.” Jongin explains rapidly. He then takes the slip to mark his name by the visual slot. Soon after the bell rings and once again, he runs away from his mate. This is impossible. There was no other choice but to run away and die. He can't bring himself to change Kyungsoo but he also can’t bring himself to stay away. 

Junmyeon was right. He can not fight fate. 

Heartbreak will be his demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for long haired Jongin. Also the pack's eyes are equivalent to their powers, just something fun I wanted to try. I apologize for the long wait and the horrible transitions of pov. I hope you guys liked it. "it's the fluorescents."


End file.
